Lyme disease (Borreliosis) is an infectious disease caused by the spirochete Borrelia burgdorferi, a tick-born bacterium infecting animals (e.g., human, canine, feline, bovine, equine, and birds). Clinical signs are well characterized in canine and include fever, arthritis, anorexia, lymphadenopathy, and glomerulonephritis in some cases. However, most exposed canines remain asymptomatic with only an estimated 5% developing the clinical syndrome called Lyme disease. In equine, clinical signs can include low grade fever, chronic weight loss, sporadic lameness, muscle tenderness, chronically poor performance, arthritis, and diverse orthopedic problems. Lyme disease has been traditionally treated with antibiotics. Current drug treatment regimens can require high doses of antibiotics for long durations of time. Since recommended treatments are of long duration and are not conducive to compliance, and because infections can persist even after prolonged therapy, new treatment strategies for animals, particularly canine and equine, and more particularly, canine, are needed. The present invention overcomes one or more of the various disadvantages of, or improves upon, the properties of existing antibiotic treatments. In particular, the present invention provides a compliant and efficacious treatment choice for Lyme disease.